


Your Whatever

by liasdiamonds (graceskeen)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 3rd person pov but 1st person thoughts?, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, George cries a lot, George cries alot, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Neck Kissing, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, Smut, Unrequited Love, idk how to describe that you'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceskeen/pseuds/liasdiamonds
Summary: “I’m just a bit overwhelmed; work, real-life stuff, seeing you today,” George smiles a bit at the last part.Especially seeing you today.“So you don’t have a secret?” Dream asks.I know you do.“I don’t have a secret. I had a secret, but it was from a long time ago, and it’s just something I’d really rather keep to myself.I'm still in love with you...----George and Dream have been dancing around each other for years, each chalking their feelings up to close friendship or past issues. However, this could all change with a visit to Florida and a very conveniently timed wedding.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	1. Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in the mcyt community and I'm so excited to have a new project to work on! I've read so many amazing fics in this community and wanted to try to write my own. 
> 
> The chapter titles/some of the themes in this story are based on the song "Your Whatever" by lovelytheband; I highly suggest you check it out! This song means a lot to me and I'm sure some of my ~personal experiences~ will make their way into this fic one way or another. The chapter count is also a guess, and could change either more or less idk yet.  
> 
> 
> I'll only be doing major TWs at the beginning of chapters, but TW for (mostly internalized) homophobia, swearing, and depression throughout. This will also contain smut at some point, but I'll put a warning!

**_\--Character--_ **indicates a thought POV switch. Italics in the section refer to that person’s thoughts. Whenever there are multiple people I’ll do my best to write it so it's obvious whose thoughts are whose

* * *

**_\--Dream--_ **

_December 31, 2020_

It was the last day of the best year of Dream’s life. As he sat down to join a Discord call with the two people that had stuck with him since he was just a tiny creator, memories from the year flooded back to him: starting off the year with 1 million subs and now ending with 15 million and playing with his friends on a survival world that had now become an intricately crafted story that is seen by hundreds of thousands of people daily.

He joins the Discord group that he, George, and Sapnap had created just for tonight to celebrate New Year’s together. After sitting in the channel for a few seconds, he hears George and then Sapnap join the call as well, both with their cameras on. Sapnap had on his flame hoodie merch and was already laying down in bed, while George found himself wearing a somewhat nice dark blue sweater. _Why is he dressed up so...nice?_ Dream thought to himself, but quickly put the thought aside when George started to speak:

“Sapnap!” he yells. “How are you already in bed? We get to celebrate New Year’s _three_ times today, and you’re last!”

Sapnap just groaned in response, and Dream laughed at him. “At least he’s not dressed for the red carpet,” Dream said jokingly. As the three of them laugh, Dream has a sudden thought. “I’ll be right back,” he says, and mutes quickly.

“What was that about?” asks Sapnap. 

“I’m sure it was nothing,” replies George absentmindedly. 

Dream stands in the middle of the room, panicking slightly. After fully processing what he was about to do, he rushed to his bedroom to find some nice clothes. He settled on a nicely pressed white collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top button undone. Simple, but enough where it looked like he put a sliver of effort into it. He then goes into the bathroom to fix his hair, using some gel to tame the long dirty blonde waves on his head. He takes a deep breath in, making sure that he looks okay. _I hope I look good enough for Geor -- for a New Year’s Celebration with my friends._

The tall man clears his throat and grabs a variety of alcohol from his kitchen. He didn’t intend on getting drunk, but there was no way he was staying on a call like this for 8+ hours completely sober. Hell, he’d never been on a call like this _at all_.

Dream heads back to his computer and sees his friends talking to each other. Before unmuting, he takes a deep breath and clicks the one button he thought he’d never click: _Start Video._

**_\--George--_ **

“What’s taking him so loooooong,” complains George.

“Maybe he’s back but forgot to unmute. DREEAAM,” screams Sapnap at the top of his lungs. “Come backkkkk George misses youuuu.”

“I do not!” George says, clearly blushing. “I’m sure he has a perfectly fine reason for taking so long--.” George freezes. 

“What?” asked Sapnap, oblivious to the reason for George’s sudden pause.

George could feel his mouth fall open at the sight of what he was seeing on his screen. Dream’s Discord icon was gone, replaced instead by a live video feed. The light from Dream’s monitor painted a soft purple glow over his face, smoothing his complexion and bringing attention to his deep green eyes. “It’s him, it’s Dream!” George still cannot process what he sees in front of him. He had never seen his friend’s face before, and thought he never would until he visited him in person. “Woah, you look beau- not like what I expected.” _Beautiful, what the fuck George, he’s your friend. You don’t get to call him beautiful._

“Damn George, really had to do him like that,” laughs Sapnap, which elicited a trademark wheeze from Dream.

“That’s not, that’s not what I meant.” George paused, searching for the right words to use without revealing too much. “You look nice, Dream, good to see someone else has put some thought into what to wear to our New Year’s party, unlike some of us.” 

Their conversation was interrupted by the first timer they had set for the night: one minute before midnight in London.

“Time for the first countdown!” yelles Dream.

“I get to leave this year before _all_ of you. How does it feel to be _inferior_ ,” jokes George. 

The three pull up a timer and watch it together on screen. It slowly counts down the final minute of George’s 2020, and they all ready a shot to start off the year together. The clock reaches the final 10 seconds, and the count down from 5:

5

4

3

2

1

“Happy New Year!” they yell in unison. 

**_\--Dream--_ **

After taking his first shot of the night, Dream watches George celebrate the New Year on his screen in front of him. He knows that while George is here with them right now, he really is spending New Year’s alone. George hadn’t had much luck as far as finding real-life friends or a significant other; streaming was a hard job that took up hours upon hours of time each day, but a small part of Dream wished that George could be spending New Years at home with someone special.

_He looks so happy. I wish I could be there with him to celebrate. To see his smile_ _and hug him and tell him everything will be ok._

Dream hadn’t even realized he was completely zoned out until he heard Sapnap calling for him.

“You okay dude?” he asks worriedly.

“Yeah, it's nothing.” Dream cleared his throat and rejoined the conversation. 

“Were you thinking about that midnight kiss with Georgieee?,” he teases.

“Sapnap!” says George, “what has gotten into you tonight?”

“Hey, I just think that a new year means no more secrets, that’s all.”

“Secrets?” Dream cuts him off.

“Yeah, secrets.”

**_\--George--_ **

Five hours later, it was time for Dream to celebrate 2021 in Florida. Similar to their previous celebration, the three counted down the final minute and took shots to celebrate the turn of the year when the clock hit zero. 

_Why is he acting so weird?_ George asked himself after their second round of shots for the night. While he’d never seen his friend before, he knew that something was wrong. Through the screen, he could see Dream’s eyes slightly glazed over and watery, and his lips formed just a barely noticeable frown. _He’s probably thinking about his ex_. George reasoned. The two had had quite a nasty breakup the year before, but George believed Dream still had feelings for her. 

_You deserve a midnight kiss with someone better_ . _Someone who knows how beautiful you really are._

George sighed. He knew his thoughts weren’t going to suddenly help the situation, so he focused back on the Discord to wait for their final New Year’s celebration with Sapnap. They all get excited for the final countdown to end 2020, even taking two shots to round off the night.

**_\--Sapnap--_ **

“Wanna sleep call?” asks Sapnap when the celebration seemed to die down.

“Sure,” Dream and George agree together. 

Sapnap takes off his headset and gets up to use the bathroom before bed. _I hope I didn’t go too far with the jokes_ , he thinks to himself before finishing up and returning to the position he had been laying in for the past several hours. As he puts his headset back on, he catches the end of a conversation between Dream and George.

“Why would I be lying? There’s nothing, I promise.” George seems defensive. 

“Ok, ok. I just wanted to make sure. Plus, I agree with Sapnap, we shouldn’t have any secrets,” replies Dream.

“We don’t.” Sapnap can sense the shakiness in George’s voice. _Well shit. Shouldn’t have brought that up_.

“Hey guys!” Sapnap interrupts the conversation before it takes a turn. “I’m really tired, I think I’m gonna turn in for the night.”

“Yeah, me too,” says Dream.

“Same,” agrees George.

The three fall asleep quickly, exhausted from the day’s events. About five hours into the call, Sapnap is woken up by the sound of quiet voices in his headset. Not wanting to disturb anyone, he stays quiet, but hears the conversation on the other end. 

**_\--Dream & George--_ **

“Please just tell me,” whispers Dream over the phone to George. _I know Sapnap wouldn’t lie about something like this._

“I don’t know what to tell you Dream, I don’t have some ‘big secret’ that I’m keeping from you.” _What I told him was months ago, and I know you’d never want to know._

“Then what? George, I love you dude, you can tell me anything. I can tell it's bothering you.” _You’ve been quiet, like you’re scared to talk to me._

“I’m just a bit overwhelmed; work, real-life stuff, seeing you today,” George smiles a bit at the last part. _Especially seeing you today._

“So you don’t have a secret?” Dream asks. _I know you do._

“I don’t have a secret. I had a secret, but it was from a long time ago, and it’s just something I’d really rather keep to myself. _I'm still in love with you..._

“Ok, if you’re sure then I won’t keep asking, but I want you to know that if you ever feel comfortable talking about it that I’m here for you.” _I never want to see you upset._

“Thank you, it really means a lot.” _I love you._ George exhales, relieved that he’s avoided the issue for now. He knows the time will come when he’ll have to explain, but that’s for another day. 

**_\--Sapnap--_ **

Sapnap and Dream wake up several hours later to the sound of banging coming from George’s mic.

“What the hell, man,” groans Dream. 

“Sorry, I have an appointment to get to and I needed to make breakfast. I must have unmuted by accident. Speaking of which, if you guys are awake I should probably go. Don’t want to be late on the first day of the New Year,” George jokes. 

“Yeah, let us get some sleeeeep,” complains Sapnap.

“Okay okay, yesterday was lots of fun, we should do something like that again. I gotta go, talk to you later!” says George before leaving the call abruptly.

_Fuck, I need to tell him. He deserves to know. But I know George is scared._

“Hey, Dream? Can I talk to you for a second. It's about last night, I heard part of when you and George were on call.” 

“Oh haha, you heard that?” Dream asks. 

“Yeah, nothing bad though, there's just something I wanted to mention after hearing it.”

“Sure, what’s up?” asks Dream. 

“This really isn’t my business to get involved with, but I feel like I should mention one thing. Do with it what you will.” Sapnap says carefully. _I really don’t know if I should do this._

“Yeah” asks Dream nervously.

“It wasn’t really from a long time ago.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been a biiiiiig lurker in this community for so long and really wanted to take a shot at becoming more active and interacting with people! I literally just made a Twitter @liaawasfound if you want to follow me there. I'm not sure how active I'll be but I just want to do the typical mcyt Twitter stuff like posting clips/theories/maybe some ~hot takes~ (my filter can be nonexistent at times beware lol). I'm gonna try to commit to at least weekly updates but likely more at first and fewer as the story progresses.


	2. Springtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George decides to visit Dream in Florida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly a filler chapter; I'm planning to post the next one tomorrow or the day after. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter; now that I'm back at school I should have more time to update more often. Enjoy!

**_\--Dream--_ **

“What do you mean  _ next week! _ ” Dream yelled over the phone to his mom. She had just informed him that his cousin was getting married next week. He wasn’t too close to her, so this was the first he was hearing of it. 

“Sorry! I know it's a bit last minute, but I really think you should go. And you should bring someone; I’m not too sure how many people you’ll know there,” Dream’s mom explained.

_ Bring someone? How am I supposed to find someone to bring to a wedding in a week… _

“Yeah, yeah I guess I’ll figure something out. I know that going is the right thing to do. Thanks for letting me know, mom. I gotta go record, talk to you later, love you!”

“Love you!”

Dream sighed and slowly made his way to his room. He opened Discord and called Sapnap; the two would be recording a video for Dream’s channel showing off one of their new custom plugins. This time, they had to try to beat the game while only being able to hold one item at a time. It was frustrating, and they ended up filming for over two hours before eventually giving up when Dream believed he’d gotten enough footage.

“Dude, what the hell was that,” said Sapnap. “That was literally the hardest one we’ve ever done. We barely made it to the nether!”

“I know, I keep trying to make them harder but I think we’re getting to the point where it’s too hard,” Dream chuckled. Even his Minecraft skills had their limits.

“Should still make a good video, though,” Sapnap followed up.

The two stayed on call for a bit longer, and Dream brought up his earlier conversation with his mom. 

“I have no idea what to do. I don’t have anyone to bring, but I’d rather die than go alone,” Dream said anxiously. 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” reassured Sapnap. “You could always just bring a friend, it’s not like a plus-one has to be a  _ real _ date. Plenty of people just go with coworkers or friends to have someone to hang out with.”

“True, that’s a good point. I’ll figure something out I guess.” As Dream was about to end his call with Sapnap, his phone rang. “I’m getting another call, I’ll talk to you soon, okay?”

“Alright man, good talking to you!”

Dream hung up his call with Sapnap and answered the new one.

  
  


**_\--George--_ **

“Hey, Dream?” George asked when the call started.

“Yeah?”

“I was wondering if maybe you’d like it if I came to visit? I’ve been getting pretty bored around here and I keep having nasty fights with my parents lately.” George’s voice seemed to shake as he asked the question.  _ Why am I so nervous? I’ve wanted to see him since forever. _

“Of course, I’d love that! When were you thinking?” asks Dream.

“That's the thing… my parents and I had a nasty fight the other day and I kinda maybe impulse bought a plane ticket for uh…”  _ for tomorrow, idiot. Tomorrow. _

“For when? I think you cut out a bit.”

“...tomorrow,” George physically flinches when the word leaves his mouth. 

“GEORGE! I mean, I guess. I’m not doing anything but that’s so soon,” Dream laughs. 

“I know, I know, I just think that it would be a lot better for me mentally to be with you.”  _ Better physically, too. Wait. No. That isn’t why you did this George _ .

“Of course, dude. I’ll get the extra bedroom ready for you. Well, you should probably start packing. See you tomorrow, I guess,” Dream responds, still in disbelief of the situation. 

George leaves the call and takes a deep breath.  _ That went better than I expected, at least. _ Relieved that his plans for the next day were set, he packed some clothes and tried to sleep, although he really just ended up taking a glorified nap before waking up to take the train to the airport. 

As he rode on the train in the morning, a million thoughts were going through his head. George knew that this was better for him, but he couldn’t help thinking that his mind had an ulterior motive for wanting to see Dream so suddenly. Was it New Years? Was it his feelings from years ago? _ You can’t let that get in the way. You can’t lose Dream too _ .  _ You can’t be in love with him. Ever. _

**_\--Dream--_ **

Dream woke up early the next day to make sure everything was ready for George. He set up the extra bedroom and bathroom and cleaned up the rest of the house. With the second PC that he recently bought, Dream was able to set up a makeshift gaming area for George to use if they decided to record anything or stream together while he was visiting. 

After he was sure that everything was perfect, Dream got dressed and drove to the airport. George had never been to the US before, so he made sure to get there early so George didn’t get too lost.

Once he found a good place to park, Dream got out of his car and walked to the airport. He found a good place to sit and wait and started to scroll through Twitter. However, he kept getting distracted for no apparent reason. 

_ Why am I so nervous? It’s just George. _ Dream could sense that he was definitely missing something.  _ Why now? Why so quickly after New Year’s? _ These were questions that Dream could not answer himself; he’d have to ask George once he felt comfortable. He knew that this trip was for George; Dream wanted to make a conscious effort not to be selfish and make sure that George’s comfort came first the whole time. 

Finally, Dream hears the announcement that George’s flight has landed, and he goes to the gate to meet him. Scanning around him, it was difficult to make out anyone in the flood of people coming from the plane. Figuring George had to go get his luggage, Dream stayed towards the back and waited patiently for people to pass by. Eventually, he saw a brown-haired man wearing a blue hoodie who looked  _ really  _ lost. 

“George!” Dream yelled, hoping the brit would hear him. 

Dream could see George look up from his phone and make eye contact with him. As soon as he did, George started running in his direction, excited to see his friend after all these years. 

George practically melted into Dream’s arms, hugging him like he was holding on for dear life. Dream rested his chin on George’s head, wrapping his arms around him and swaying them both back and forth slightly. 

“Woah there, George, I need to breathe, you know,” Dream said, following it up with his signature wheeze. 

This just caused George to pull him impossibly closer, his hands clawing at the fabric of the back of Dream’s sweatshirt.  _ George? _

**_\--George--_ **

George buries his face deeper into Dream’s chest, desperately trying to stop any tears that threaten to leave his eyes.  _ Come on, any longer and it’ll seem weird. _

“George?” asks Dream worriedly. Dream grabs George’s face and pulls it back so he can see him. “You good?”

_ No.  _ A single tear falls from George’s left eye as he looks up into the taller man’s deep green eyes. “Yeah, I’ve just been going through a lot.”  _ And now you’re here. _

“Hey, let’s get you home, ok? It looks like you could use some nice and peaceful rest.”

Dream takes some of George’s bags and the pair walk out to the car in silence, with George being too tired and overwhelmed to make any meaningful conversation at the moment. They get in the car and take a short drive to Dream’s house. It’s early in the morning, so the sun comes in the car at an angle that makes Dream look like a silhouette from where George is sitting. 

_ You’re perfect. But I can’t tell you that _ . Another tear falls from George’s eye, but he wipes it away quickly before Dream is able to see.  _ How am I going to survive a… _

“I never asked you how long you were planning to stay,” asks Dream, trying to strike up at least a simple conversation. 

“Oh. Well, about that. I didn’t buy a return ticket, so it’s really up to you I guess.”  _ Two weeks, three? A month? _ “Maybe a week?”

“Yeah, whatever you want is fine with me. I don’t think I have anything planned, and you know that all I do anyway is record and stream on call with you.” says Dream. 

“True,” George laughs a bit, his mood lightening a little bit. 

They quickly arrive at Dream’s house, and George unpacks what he needs in the extra bedroom. 

“You can do whatever you want with the room, I never use it. You also have your own bathroom down the hall, and my room is right next to yours if you need me for anything.”

“Thanks, Dream.” George quickly realized that this was the first time in a while where he could just lay down and relax without worrying about anything at home or over analyzing whatever feelings he might have.  _ Later, not now. But before I leave, I can’t hide from him forever. He deserves to know how I feel. _

**_\--Dream--_ **

Dream left George to rest in his room; he seemed to really need it.  _ I’m glad he feels comfortable here _ . He was so excited to show George around Florida and have fun together once George was up to it. 

Not feeling tired yet, he decided to go on his computer and see if any of his friends were online. He saw that Sapnap was, and he decided to give him a call. 

“Hey Dream!” Sapnap answered. “How’s it going?”

“Great! Guess what?”

“What?” Sapnap asked, confused.   
  


“George is here!,” answered Dream.

“What! When did that happen?”

“Today, he impulsively bought a ticket yesterday, so here we are.” Dream said excitedly.

“That’s awesome, must be nice finally seeing each other in person.” says Sapnap.

“Definitely. But I can tell he’s definitely dealing with some personal stuff. I won’t push too much yet, but I really want to make sure he’s ok. But I’m making sure to plan lots of fun stuff to do together.” explains Dream.

“That’s good,” agrees Sapnap. “I wonder what made him choose to visit so suddenly.”

_ New Years. His secret.  _ “Yeah, I’m not sure either, but I’m sure I’ll find out eventually.”

As the two continued to talk, something was poking at the back of Dream’s mind that he just couldn’t put his finger on. 

“So how long is he planning on staying?” Sapnap asked.

_ Fuck. The wedding. I forgot about the wedding. _

“Uhhhhh…” Dream was immediately distracted by the situation that had just unavoidably presented itself.

“Dream?” asked Sapnap, confused.

“The wedding, Sapnap. The goddamn wedding.”

“Yeah? What about it?” Sapnap was still at a loss as to why Dream was freaking out so much about this wedding that he seemed to have no interest in the other day.

“George is gonna be here, and I’ll probably have to bring him.”  _ Why is that weird, he’s just your friend. _

“Oh,” replied Sapnap. “Well that works out great then! I’m sure you two will find a way to have a great time together,” he said in a tone that seemed to be almost forced happiness. 

“Yeah, I’m sure we will, I guess.”  _ Why not? What are you not telling yourself, Dream. _

“Well I gotta go,” said Sapnap. “I’ll talk to you soon, and maybe George, too. Have a good night!”

“Thanks Sapnap, see ya!” Dream hung up the phone and took a deep breath. 

_ I guess I’m bringing George to the wedding. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was a bit boring, but I promise the *fluff* and the story as a whole will really start to pick up next chapter and the one after. In the meantime feel free to leave feedback and interact w/ me on twitter at @liaawasfound


	3. Whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go shopping :)
> 
> Chapters are starting to get longer pog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this would be posted earlier, but I really wanted to spend time making the chapters longer rather than rushing them out. For now I'm just going to say weekly chapters to avoid promising too much too quickly. Enjoy :)

**_\--Dream--_ **

Dream decided he better tell George about the wedding situation sooner rather than later; he didn’t want to cause him any more anxiety than he already had. He headed downstairs to the living room where George was sitting on the couch watching a movie. He looked tired, but he hadn’t fallen completely asleep yet. It was around 4 in the afternoon, and Dream really wanted to go out somewhere with George. They had stayed inside for the past two days, and Dream had so many things he wanted to show George in Florida.

“Hey, do you wanna maybe go somewhere for dinner? There’s this pretty nice place really close to here. Not fancy or anything, but the food is amazing,” Dream asks George.

“Sure. It’ll be nice to get out somewhere after being inside for so long I guess,” George answers. 

“Great, I’ll go get dressed. We should leave soon, it usually gets pretty busy.”

The two each went to their rooms to get ready to go to eat. Dream decided on a nice dark red sweater and black jeans, and he pushed his hair back with some gel before heading downstairs to get the car ready. A few minutes later, George joined him, wearing a simple collared shirt and blue jeans. 

“You look nice, George,” says Dream as he sees him coming down the stairs.  _ Cute, even… wait what? No.  _ “Rare to see you in something other than sweatpants and a hoodie,” teases Dream. 

“Thanks,” George replies simply, though Dream swears he can see him blush a tiny bit. “I guess I had to look nice for our  _ date _ and all,” George jokes back.

“Our what!” Dream panics, before realizing that George is just joking.  _ He’s just joking, Dream, relax.  _

“Haha, gotcha,” George laughs, and he can’t help but smile as he and Dream walked to the car to drive to the restaurant. 

As Dream drove them through the streets of Florida, George remained mostly silent, looking out the window at the passing trees and houses. 

_ I just want him to feel safe here. _

They arrived at the restaurant and got seated at a booth towards the middle of the room. The restaurant was big but cozy and kind of felt like a cabin with the wood furnishings and exposed beams in the ceiling. They ordered some drinks, and once they felt settled in Dream decided that it was a good enough time to mention his unavoidable plans for next week.

“Hey George?” Dream asked during a break in their conversation. 

“Yeah?”

“So I might have accidentally lied when I said I didn’t have any plans next week. I didn’t, but my mom called me yesterday and reminded me that my cousin is getting married next week and that I really should go even though he and I aren’t too close,” Dream begins to explain.

“Aw, good for him. I wouldn’t want you to miss it because I’m here. I’m sure I can fend for myself for a night,” says George.

“That’s the thing. I don’t really know anyone that’s going, and I was planning on bringing someone. Since I’m obviously not seeing anyone, I was just gonna bring a friend, and well, basically I was wondering if you’d wanna come?” Dream asks.

“Drea-”

“You don’t have to, of course, I wouldn’t want to pressure you into something like that.” Dream quickly adds on.

“Of course I’ll go, silly. I like weddings, I’m sure we can find some way to have fun, even if neither of us have real dates,” George laughs, confused as to why Dream was so nervous to broach the topic.

“Thanks, man, I honestly wasn’t sure who I was gonna bring if you’d said no, to be honest,” Dream chuckles nervously. “We’d need to go shopping, though. I don’t have a suit, and I doubt you packed one during your impulse trip.”

“I did not,” George admits. 

“I guess we could go tomorrow, if you’re okay with that?” Dream follows up.

“Sure, might as well get it out of the way,” George agrees. 

The rest of the dinner goes smoothly, with Dream and George talking about Youtube, Twitch, and whatever else comes to mind.  _ Finally, everything seems back to normal. _

“What? No, I won’t let you do that,” whispers George loudly when Dream says he’ll be paying for the meal. It was nothing short of expensive, especially with the steak and alcohol the pair had ordered. 

“You’re the guest George, I’m paying,” Dream insists. Once George realizes he’s not winning this argument, he gives in and lets Dream pay for the meal. 

As they walked back to the car, Dream couldn’t help but notice how closely George was walking next to him. He could’ve sworn he felt George’s hand brush against his at some point as they made their way across the parking lot. 

When they got to the car, Dream reached for the driver’s side door handle, but stopped when he noticed George’s hesitation.

“What?” asked Dream.

“Nothing” replied George quickly. 

_ Well it’s definitely not nothing.  _

As Dream started to turn around again, he was stopped suddenly when he felt two arms wrap around his waist and George’s head bury itself in his chest.  _ What the fuck? _

“Just, thank you.” says George as he pulls Dream into a tighter hug.

Still confused, Dream returns the hug, resting his chin on George’s head.

“For…?”

“For making me feel normal. This is the first time I’ve been relaxed in a long time.” George’s voice was muffled as he stayed in Dream’s embrace. Refusing to cry for a second time, he lets go and silently walks around the car to the passenger seat. 

_ That was… nice? Weird, but nice. _

Dream felt strangely warm inside, but he brushed it off and got in the car to drive home. 

**_\--George--_ **

_ The next day _

George woke up the next morning to Dream shaking him awake telling him that breakfast was ready. 

“Come on, we have to go shopping before it gets too busy. I made you some pancakes,” Dream says.

George reluctantly drags himself out of bed and downstairs to the glorious smell of pancakes and bacon. He has to admit, for someone who rarely leaves the house Dream is a pretty good cook. 

“Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable last night, by the way. But I really did mean what I said,” George says suddenly.

“No, no it’s totally fine,” Dream replies. “I wasn’t uncomfortable at all, just a bit surprised I guess. I didn’t expect you to be the touchy type,” he says lightheartedly.

“Yeah, I’m definitely not the best at conveying my emotions,” George laughs in response. “So, when are we leaving for shopping?”

“Probably in about 30 minutes, hopefully it won’t take too long and we can come home and just chill later. There’s a few movies on Netflix that I’ve been waiting to watch with someone.”

Dream and George clean up their plates and plan to leave. As George is getting ready, he begins to realize what exactly he’s getting himself into.

_ It’s just shopping, no big deal. _ He thinks to himself.  _ But Dream in a suit?  _ George wishes with his whole being that there was an easy way to tell his thoughts to shut the fuck up, but he realizes that any effort will be fruitless.  _ You can’t even handle walking next to him, dumbass. _ He sighs and hopes that he’ll be able to remain relatively calm at the store, but he knows that a part of him is going to have a few, well,  _ issues _ .

(A/N: I literally have no idea how suit shopping works sorry lmao)

After an uneventful drive, Dream and George walk into the wedding store and are each paired with a worker there to get their sizes and try on a few different suits. 

_ Thank god, we’ll be in separate areas for most of this. _

George is taken to a fitting room by an employee named Grace who asks him questions about the wedding and what kinds of suits he’s looking for. He isn’t sure, and just mentions that he wants something basic for a friend’s wedding. 

“Awesome, I’ll get you a few to try on,” she says. “I’m sure you want to look the best for your date; though you both are very handsome.”

“Oh, we’re jus-” George can’t finish his sentence before she disappears to the back of the store to grab some samples. 

_ Is that what everyone’s gonna think at the wedding? Oh fuck no no no… _

Before George can fully begin to panic, Grace returns with three suits: a standard black, a charcoal, and a navy blue. 

“Try these on, and let me know which one you like the best.”

“Awesome, thank you so much,” George replies. He tries on the blue suit first, since he’s pretty sure he’ll be able to eliminate it from the options pretty quickly. After putting it on, he realizes he was right. The shiny fabric just seemed a bit too flashy for a wedding, especially one where he didn’t know anybody there. He liked the black and charcoal ones equally, but ultimately settled on the charcoal since it seemed to be a bit more casual and his style. 

After letting Grace know which one he had decided on, George went to the counter to pay for the suit and wait for Dream. While he was standing at the front of the store, he felt his phone buzz.

-Dream: Can you come back here for a sec?

-George: Sure, what’s up?

-Dream: I gotta make sure this looks ok

-George: omw

Slightly confused, George made his way to the back of the store to the row of dressing rooms where Dream was trying on suits. 

“Dream?” he called out.

He looks up and down the row, trying to figure out which one Dream is in, when he walks out of the room right in front of him. 

_ Holy shit… _

Dream is dressed in a shiny black suit with a black button-up shirt and deep red tie. George thinks to himself that whoever did his measurements must have done a damn good job, because the suit fits like a glove, bringing out his broad shoulders and slim frame.

“Woah…” is all George can say.

“Like what you see?” Dream smirks and spins around, his movements bringing him mere inches from where George is standing. 

_ There’s no way he isn’t doing this on purpose. _

“I might turn into your actual date if you wear  _ that _ ” George throws back at him.  _ Too confident George? _

Dream appeared to be a bit flustered by George’s comment, but recovered gracefully. “Well thanks for the advice, I guess I’ll get this one.”  _ Definitely too confident.  _ Right as he finishes his sentence, he takes off the suit jacket and begins unbuttoning the shirt to give back to the employee who was helping him.

“Uh, I’m gonna wait at the front of the store, meet you there when you’re done,” George says quickly to escape the situation rapidly unfolding in front of him. 

**_\--Dream--_ **

After Dream pays for his suit, he and George go back to the car for the quick drive home. As he’s driving, Dream can’t help but notice the thoughts running through his head.  _ Why did I do that? Is George playing along, or is there something deeper going on? Do I want something deeper to be going on? _

When they get back, they eat some leftover pizza from a few nights ago and decide on which movies to spend the afternoon watching and relaxing. Once they choose a few, they sit down on opposite sides of Dream’s couch to start the first movie. 

About halfway through the first movie, George gets up to use the bathroom. “I’ll be right back,” he says as he walks down the hall. 

Now that George wasn’t on the couch with him, Dream readjusts himself so that he’s closer to the center of the couch, his back hurting from being pushed up against the side for so long. When George gets back, he doesn’t seem to mind joining him and sitting down relatively closely in the same position as Dream was towards the center. 

As the movie went on, Dream could tell that George was getting progressively more sleepy as his head fell to the side towards Dream’s shoulder. Seeing that George looked pretty uncomfortable in his current position, Dream shifted himself closer to George and allowed his head to rest on his shoulder instead of the awkward position it was in before. George says something unintelligible as Dream makes the readjustment, but Dream could tell that he was half asleep and likely unaware of what exactly was happening. 

A little while later, about halfway into the second movie, Dream feels himself getting tired as well. Not wanting to wake George by completely abandoning the couch, he slowly places a pillow on the armrest and lays back, keeping George’s head on his shoulder. Once he’s laying down, though, he realizes that the only way for this to work is to move George slightly so that his head is on his chest instead. With nowhere to put his arms, Dream carefully wraps them around George’s back and rests his chin on his head.

_ It’s fine, I just really don’t want to wake him up that’s all. Plus, this is kinda nice… _

**_\--George--_ **

When George wakes up a few hours later and tries to sit up, he quickly realizes that he’s being held down by something on his back.  _ What the… oh- _

George’s eyes fly open when he realizes how exactly he’s positioned. He’s completely laid down with his head on Dream’s chest and Dream’s arms holding him around his back.  _ Nononono.  _ George attempts to maneuver his way out of Dream’s grasp, but as soon as he tries to move he feels the grip around his upper body tighten and a quiet noise comes from Dream. 

“Dream,” George whispers. “What are you doing?” His initial panic had subsided, but he still wanted to know why he was cuddling with his best friend on the couch at 2 o’clock in the morning. 

“Go back to sleeep,” Dream says barely awake, slurring his words.

“Do you realize-” George is cut off by Dream opening his eyes and looking up at the ceiling. The two of them sit in silence in the dimly-lit living room for a few moments before Dream looks down at George on his chest. George has his eyes open too, and they make direct eye contact as Dream readjusts his hands on George’s back again to pull him just barely closer.

_ Why are we doing this? _

“Yes, I realize, now go back to sleep,” Dream maintains eye contact with George, who feels Dream’s eyes piercing the back of his skull. George can’t help but let his eyes flicker down to Dream’s lips, which sit just inches away from him as he looks up at Dream. 

_ I can’t do this. I can’t think about this. It’s not fair to him… _

Dream notices George’s wandering eyes and allows his eyes to wander a bit as well, as George notices the brief glance Dream seems to take at his lips.

_ Surely not _

“I’m gonna go up to my room to sleep, I don’t want to be tired for the wedding tomorrow,” George says, trying to get him out of this position in the easiest way possible.  _ Tomorrow, damn. _

“Ok,” Dream answers with a yawn, finally releasing his grip on George. 

George quickly makes his way to his room upstairs and immediately shuts the door and goes on his computer. He messages Sapnap, hoping he’ll be awake despite the time.

-George: You awake to talk?

-Sapnap: Uh yeah I guess, call me.

George calls Sapnap, who answers with a seemingly annoyed grunt. 

“What could you possibly need at this hour?” asks Sapnap.

“It’s Dream.” George answers.

“What about him?”

“Just, him”

“Dude, what are you- oh…” Sapnap realizes where this conversation is going. “Oh, you mean, the thing? I thought that was over a while ago.”

“It was… until the last few days.” George’s voice begins to break. 

“Hey hey dude calm down, breathe, tell me what happened,” Sapnap says.

“He just… he makes me feel so comfortable, like it's possible for me to live like how I want and not how I have to live at home.” George explains as he begins to feel tears in his eyes.

“There has to be more,” says Sapnap. “I understand that, but please, George, what happened?”

“We went to dinner and I hugged him, that’s where it started. Then we went shopping for the stupid wedding and he showed me his suit and he just looked so fucking beautiul and then-” George can’t help the tears that begin escaping from his eyes. “We fell asleep watching movies together and I woke up  _ in his arms _ . Like, he put me there. And then when we woke up he just kept holding me  _ closer _ ”

“Hey, man, it’s totally fine to feel like this considering how you used to, er, still feel about him. Just know that he’s trying to comfort you,” Sapnap tries to provide a logical explanation. 

“I know, I know.”  _ I know it’s nothing more than that. _

“Plus, it’s not like you guys kissed or anything,” Sapnap tries to lighten the mood with a joke.

George forces a laugh in response.  _ Yeah, right… _

“Look, I just think you shouldn’t take anything at face value. Don’t assume anything, but be cautious. I’ve seen how Dream talks about you, and I wouldn’t be surprised if there’s something there or there was at some point. But also don’t get your hopes up, you know?”

“Yeah, I know. Thanks Sapnap.” 

As George ends the call for the night, he can’t help but hold onto that one sliver of hope that Sapnap had provided him:  _ “I wouldn’t be surprised” _

Exhausted, and with his face wet with tears, George gets up from his chair and collapses into bed, trying his best not to think too much about the days ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write some one-shots to practice for the next few chapters so look out for those in the meantime!


	4. Flower Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite chapter so far. Enjoy :)

**_\--George--_ **

“Hey, George, wake up”

It had only been about 4 hours since George had finally fallen asleep, and he was already being woken up by Dream reminding him that they had to leave early in the morning in order to make it to the wedding on time. It was around a three hour drive, and they would be staying the night at a hotel near where the reception was taking place to avoid having to drive home late at night.

George rolls over on his back and opens his eyes to see Dream standing in the doorframe wearing only shorts and a simple chain around his neck. 

_ This is not what I need right now. _

“Ok, ok, I’ll be down in a few minutes,” George complains. Dream leaves his place at the entrance to the room and George hears him walk down the hall to his room. Knowing that they’ll be in the car for a while, George only brushes his teeth and doesn’t bother putting nice clothes on, deciding to wear just a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. He packs a few things that he’ll need for the night as well as his suit and makes his way downstairs to put everything in the car.

After loading up the car, George returns to the house. “You ready to go, Dream?”

“Yeah, I’ll meet you in the car, make sure you have everything.”

**_\--Dream--_ **

Once he knows that George is in the car, Dream goes to his room to grab something for him and George. He had gotten them matching bow ties in the deep blue color that he knew George loved. Dream knew that they weren’t going to the wedding as each other’s dates, but he thought it would be a nice gesture. However, Dream couldn’t help but wonder if there was something inside of him motivating the purchase.

_ This is normal, right? _

After packing everything up, Dream made his way downstairs to the car and got in the driver’s side; George was already waiting in the seat beside him. “You ready to go?” Dream asks.

“Yeah, I think I got everything.” George says blandly.

“Oh, come on now, I promise this’ll be fun. I barely know anyone there, so it’s basically just the two of us hanging out with free food”

“I guess that’s true,” George replies, a smile creeping onto his face. 

The three hour drive is mostly uneventful, and George even falls asleep for part of it due to the lack of sleep he had gotten the night before. Dream looks over and can’t help but smile seeing his best friend sitting so peacefully next to him.

Unfortunately, Dream has to eventually wake George up when they are almost at the hotel. Despite some complaints, Dream begins noticing that George seems to be getting excited for the night ahead of them. 

“We’ll have to leave in about an hour; the wedding venue is right down the street from here, so we’ll be able to walk there and avoid having to deal with parking,” Dream explains as he and George unpack their belongings to take to their hotel room. After they check in, they go to their room and lay out their clothes on their beds. 

“I see you spoiled us with the two queen beds,” George jokes.

Dream chuckles to himself at the comment, but remembers the short conversation he had had with himself a few nights before and how tempting the one king bed room was for reasons he couldn’t quite explain to himself. 

With only about twenty minutes until they needed to leave, Dream and George began putting on the suits they had bought the day before. 

“Hey George, come here,” Dream says casually once he knows that the two of them are dressed. “I got you something.” 

**_\--George--_ **

George walks over to where Dream is looking through his bag to see him pull out two blue bowties. 

“You got us...matching bowties?” George asked, slightly confused.

“Yeah, I thought it’d be fun, even though we aren’t going as actual dates or anything,” Dream explains, and George thinks he hears a slight nervous tone in his voice.

“Sure, why not,” George replies. 

Dream hands him the bowtie and immediately turns around to walk towards the bathroom and use the mirror to put it on. As George holds the silky blue fabric in his hand, he suddenly realizes:  _ I don’t know how to tie this. _

Not wanting to embarrass himself but also at a loss for what to do, George walks towards the bathroom to ask Dream for help.

“Dream?”

“Yeah?”

“I uh… I don’t know how to tie bowties,” George manages to stutter out. 

“Really?” Dream replies, following it up with a signature wheeze. “I’m just kidding, come here I’ll help you.”

George makes his way into the bathroom, and Dream motions for him to stand facing the mirror so he can tie the bowtie on George as if he were tying it on himself. George complies, walking forward so that his waist is leaning against the counter. He hands Dream the bowtie and then feels the taller man come up behind him. George never realized just how much taller Dream was than him until Dream’s elbows came to rest on his shoulders and his hands came to the front of his neck. 

George can’t help but shiver as Dream’s hands brush against his neck as he ties the piece of fabric around the collar of his shirt. He leans back involuntarily, tilting his head up ever so slightly. 

“George…”

George immediately returns to his original position when he realizes what he’s doing. “Erm. Sorry.”

_ What was that? _

“No, no, it’s fine,” Dream reassures him, and George swears he can even feel Dream press himself closer against his back. 

_ You’re just imagining it, stupid. _

Dream finishes tying the bowtie around George’s neck, pulling it snug into a perfectly-shaped bow on the front of his shirt. 

“You ready to go?” asks Dream.

“Yeah, don’t want to be late,” George replies.

The two put on their suit jackets and grab everything they need before leaving the hotel room and walking to the wedding venue.

“I know this is probably obvious, but nobody here is expecting us to be like...together, right?” George asks as they walk there. 

“‘Course not,” Dream replies casually. “I’m sure there’s gonna be plenty of people there with their friends. Can’t promise people won’t assume things or joke about it though.” Dream answers honestly.

They continue walking down the street for about five minutes before reaching the venue. When they get there, they check in and head to their table. Dream’s cousin had wanted to keep the ceremony small, so most of the extended family had only been invited to the reception. They’re placed at a table with two couples that Dream doesn’t recognize; Dream assumes they must be his cousin’s friends. 

**_\--Dream--_ **

They spend the first hour sitting at their table and eating their meals, with Dream only having to explain once that he and George were not, in fact, a couple. Once the dancing started, George was hesitant to go out at first, but Dream convinced him to go out and have fun.

“Come on George, it’s not like you’re gonna see any of these people again.” 

After dancing for a good amount of time and getting just the slightest bit drunk, the first slow song of the night came on. 

“May I have this dance,” Dream says in the most ridiculous British accent he can muster.

“Dream!” George has to stop himself from choking on his laughter, “It’s quiet people are gonna hear you. But yeah, fine, I  _ guess _ you can.” he says lightheartedly.

The slow, romantic lyrics clash with Dream and George’s exaggerated movements and laughter as they spin each other around and over-dramatically slow dance to the song. 

_ I’m gonna miss this. _

Eventually, the song ends and everyone goes back to dancing to the fast music. Dream and George decide to take a break and go to sit together at their table. The whole time, Dream finds himself looking at George, who hasn’t stopped smiling since the night began.

_ He looks so happy. _ He thinks as a smile of his own forms across his face.

“Thanks for inviting me, by the way,” George said as they were sitting there. “I was a little nervous since I hadn’t really gone out much recently, but this was a lot of fun.”

“Aw thanks George,” Dream says, nudging him with his elbow. “Thanks for coming, I can’t even imagine how boring this would be alone.”

As the night was winding down, the final slow song of the night started to play. 

_ “Dancing in your party dress…” _

(A/N: If you actually listen to this song it’s not slow, I’m mainly using it for the lyrics. There is a live/slow version though which I highly recommend :))

Dream could see George’s demeanor change slightly as he shifted to face him slightly. 

“Would you uh, like actually wanna dance, maybe just for part of it, only if you’re comfortable though,” George managed to choke out.

Dream couldn’t help but smile and laugh a bit at George’s unexplained nerves. “Of course, dude,” he answered casually.  _ Why’s he so nervous? Why am I nervous? _

The two get up and make their way out to the dance floor, the music loudly playing in the background. They position themselves in a way that initially could be interpreted as platonic, with Dream wrapping one arm around George’s waist and placing the other on his shoulder. George put one arm up on Dreams shoulder and let his other hand rest gently against Dream’s side. They stayed like this for a bit, listening to the song playing in the background.

_ “Maybe I’m just too good _

_ Maybe I’ll run away _

_ Maybe I’m over you _

_ Maybe I shouldn’t stay…” _

As the two sway slowly together, George places his head on Dream’s chest and repositions the hand on his side to wrap all the way around Dream’s waist underneath his suit jacket. Dream can’t help but be reminded of a few nights ago when George held him in the parking lot and didn’t let go.

_ “It’s been a little hard _

_ I’ve been a little tired _

_ But maybe all along…” _

Dream knows that something is different about how he’s feeling, and he decides to go with whatever his mind is telling him. He takes the hand he had on George’s shoulder and brings it down to his waist to join the other one, pulling him close enough to lace his fingers together at George’s back.

“Dream…?” George says cautiously, looking up to make eye contact with Dream and now wrapping both of his arms around Dream’s neck. 

_ “Maybe all we are is fools with hearts that tried too hard _

_ And maybe that’s just fine as long as you’re here in my arms…” _

Dream’s heart is beating a thousand times per minute as he looks down at George and manages to pull him closer, his hand leaving George’s lower back to be placed under his chin, lifting it up towards him.

“George I-” Dream’s eyes wander to George’s lips as he bites his own, fighting to figure out what is going on with his mind. George’s eyes are now laser-focused on Dream’s lips, his arms pulling on the back of Dream’s neck. As he leans in, something in his brain finally clicks, “I can’t…”  _ What the hell am I doing.  _ Dream breaks eye contact and looks up over George’s head, exhaling sharply. He pulls George in for a hug, resting his chin on George’s head and continuing to sway them both back and forth to the music.

_ “I’m afraid, I’m afraid, I’m afraid…” _

**_\--George--_ **

When the song ends, Dream and George walk back to their table and get ready to leave since that was the last song of the night. The walk home is silent for the most part, with both Dream and George having a million feelings running through their minds.

_ What was that? How was I that close? _

As they walked in silence, George couldn’t help but get a bit overwhelmed from the events of the past hour. He tried to stay quiet about it, but involuntarily let out a small whimper when a tear or two fell from his eyes.

“Hey, it’s ok,” Dream said. “I’m sorry about all that, I went too far, I didn’t mean to mess anything up.” He grabs George’s hand gently, making sure that he doesn’t overstep again.

George reciprocates, squeezing Dream’s hand as the two near the hotel. They walk the rest of the way in silence, fingers intertwined. Despite Dream’s hesitance, though, George could tell that something was wrong. That Dream wasn’t being completely honest with himself. As they enter the lobby and make their way to their room, George sees his once in a lifetime chance and wants to take it so badly.

_ This could ruin everything. Or it could save it. _

Once the hotel room door closes behind them, George let’s go of Dream’s hand and looks up at him. All he can hear in his mind is Dream’s words repeating over and over again:  _ “I can’t” _

_ Yes, you can _

Still looking into Dream’s eyes, George takes one hand and brings it up to Dream’s chest, gently pushing him against the door. He then moves his gaze down to Dream’s lips, keeping his eyes locked on them as he pressed his entire body against Dream’s

“Yes, you can.”

George makes his final move, grabbing the sides of Dream’s jacket and leaning in to capture Dream’s lips with his. And now, the only thought running through his brain is the soundtrack from earlier in the night:

_ “I’m afraid, I’m afraid, I’m afraid.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 500 hits Pog! Also, there was a bit more POV switching this chapter just because of how I wrote it; lmk if you didn't like it or if it made it too confusing! Next chapter will be a shorter "part 2" to this chapter and will hopefully be out soon.


	5. Wild and Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a part 2 for the previous chapter. It was originally included in the last chapter but I decided to make it separate for people who aren't as interested in smut. That being said, I'm still going to keep everything pretty tame, and most of the very explicit parts will be just heavily implied. But yeah this chapter is a bit more *spicy*. If you're not into that, skip to the first George POV section (its important to the plot)

**_\--Dream--_ **

For one moment all Dream can see is George’s eyes glaring down at his lips. In the next moment, his back is up against the wall, and he is just inches away from the man standing in front of him. Before he has any time to react, two hands grasp his collar and roughly pull his head down.

In the final moment before his mind completely shatters, he manages to form one thought that he had been keeping from himself.

_ Finally. _

Despite his mind’s willingness, Dream’s instincts take longer to catch up. The second George’s lips land on his, he recoils, pushing him away towards the center of the room. 

“I’m so sorry oh my God oh my God,” George immediately panics, close to tears as he tries to cover up what he thought was the worst mistake he could have possibly made.

“What? No, no I didn’t mean it like that-” Dream begins.

_ Please, George. _

“How else could you possibly mean it?” George cries out, trying to keep himself calm as he backs up towards the bed and sits down to keep from getting overwhelmed. 

Dream takes a cautious step towards George, not wanting to add fuel to the panic that was very obviously setting in. 

“Get up,” Dream says in a serious tone. 

“Why?”

“Just come here.”

George gets up and walks towards Dream, who had taken a step back to be leaning his back against the door once again. He hesitates to walk more than a few inches forward from the bed in an effort to keep his distance from the man standing several inches taller than him just across the room. 

_ “Closer,”  _ Dream whispers. 

Still confused but noting Dream’s sudden change in demeanor, George listens, making his way closer to Dream until he’s standing just a foot from him in front of the door. 

“What are you doing?” George says, and Dream can still hear a slight tone of annoyance in his voice.

“Just showing you something.” Dream’s voice had now become obviously lower as he spoke to George. As he looked at the shorter man in front of him, he grabbed George’s hands and spun the two of them around gently, so that George was now the one with his back against the wall. 

“And what would that be,” George says, out of breath as he looks up into Dream’s eyes. 

_ Fuck, that’s hot. _

Dream moves closer to George and brings his lips to George’s ear as he whispers the answer:

“That I  _ can _ .”

With that, Dream leans down and brings George’s lips to his own in a desperately-needed kiss. The initial kiss lasts only a few moments, with the two just standing still and drowning in the relief that the physical connection brings to them. 

Dream pulls away first, keeping his eyes closed and bringing his forehead to rest against George’s. He releases the grip on George’s hands and brings his hands up to grip his wrists instead.

“Tell me if you’re not okay,” Dream says through closed eyes as he raises George’s wrists above his head and against the door. 

“I don’t think it’s possible for me to not be okay right now,” George answers, his words slurred from the emotions running through him. 

_ Me neither. _

Dream moves forward to press his body against George’s, and grabs George’s wrists in one hand now instead of two, allowing his other hand to roam George’s body freely. He first places it on George’s cheek and gently pulls the older man’s face up to his own, reconnecting their lips once again. 

This kiss is much more raw and passionate than the previous one. Almost immediately, George deepens the kiss, allowing Dream’s tongue to freely roam his mouth. Dream moves the hand he has on George’s cheek, choosing instead to run it gently down his side down to his hip. This elicits a small whimper from George, who is unable to react with Dream’s grip on his wrists above his head.

_ Fuck. _

Dream moves his hand up to George’s chest and effortlessly unties his bowtie with one simple pull. Once the piece of cloth is discarded, he removes his other hand from George’s wrists and begins working at the buttons on George’s shirt.

“Dream…” George can’t help but moan his name as he breaks the kiss.

“You okay?” Dream asks.

“Fuck yes I’m okay,” George responds, making direct eye contact with Dream.

Dream resumes unbuttoning George’s shirt as George grabs the back of his neck to bring him back into a kiss. Once he gets all of them undone, he quickly removes the shirt and jacket to reveal George’s bare skin beneath.

_ You’re beautiful. _

“Woah-” Dream says as he pulls away from George yet again to fully focus on the man in front of him. 

George leans in and brings his mouth as high up as he can on Dream’s neck to whisper in his ear: “Like what you see?”

He doesn’t give Dream time to come up with an answer before nibbling gently on his ear and bringing his lips down along Dream’s neck, sucking gently where his skin meets the collar of his shirt. A small sound escapes Dream as George continues his way along Dream’s neck and jawline before his hands make their way to his tie, which he struggles to remove. 

After fighting with the tie for a few seconds, Dream puts his hands over George’s to stop him. 

“Why don’t you go lay on the bed?” Dream asks in a voice so deep it’s barely audible. 

George lets go of Dream’s tie and goes to lay down on the bed in just his suit pants. Dream walks over to the bed and props himself up over George, his elbows on either side of George’s head. He brings his own hands to his neck, slowly removing his tie and throwing it across the room. Looking down at the man beneath him, Dream brings his hands up to his neck yet again and begins slowly unbuttoning the deep red shirt directly over George. 

The older man’s eyes widen as he looks at his best friend towering over him, removing his clothing piece by piece at a painfully slow rate. As his hands reach the final button, George can’t hold back any longer, and his hands shoot up to grab the opened seam of Dream’s shirt and jacket and desperately pull off the two articles of clothing.

With both of them now shirtless, Dream leans down to plant yet another kiss on George’s lips. The kiss was aggressive, with neither party wanting the moment to end. As the two continued to kiss, Dream felt George’s hips come up off of the bed to meet his.

Noticing the situation in both he and George’s dress pants, Dream redirects his kisses down George’s neck, leaving marks as moves his lips down George’s stomach until he reaches his belt buckle. 

“Are you sure about this?” Dream asks one final time.

“I’ve never been more goddamn sure of something in my life.”

With this, Dream effortlessly removes George’s pants and wraps his hands around him, hoping to bring him some much needed relief. It comes quickly, with George whispering Dream’s name as his vision is clouded by the feelings he is experiencing. 

Once George feels himself being brought back to reality, he repeats the process with Dream, who also feels himself get lightheaded with the torrent of sensations and emotions brought upon him at once. 

Afterwards, once the two have nearly fallen asleep, George looks at Dream laying next to him on the bed and plants a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“I think I still love you,” he says at barely a whisper as he runs his hands through the blonde’s now sweaty hair.

_ Still? _

**_\--George--_ **

_ But you can’t know that. _

George lays down behind Dream and gently puts his arm around him before falling asleep. 

…

A few hours later, George wakes up to find himself laying with his head on Dream’s chest and Dream lying peacefully on his back. 

_ I can’t do this. _

Feeling panic setting in, George gets up and heads to the bathroom, quietly closing the door behind him. 

_ You can’t do this, he’s your best friend. _

George’s mind begins overwhelming him with feelings about the man sleeping just on the other side of the door.

_ It’s gross. You can’t take advantage of him like that. _

_ This is why you shouldn’t have visited. _

_ Just go home, you’ve ruined it anyway. _

George feels tears come to eyes yet again and struggles to keep quiet as he opens the bathroom door and makes his way into the bedroom. He grabs the few things he brought with him and brings them to the door. He then makes his way back to the bed and gets in as gently as he can, sitting on the edge as he watches his best friend lay peacefully on his back. 

_ I can’t love you. _

George leans down to place a chaste kiss on Dream’s lips as he sleeps, and it's all he can muster not to allow the water from his eyes to contaminate his friend’s face below him.

_ Maybe you’ll just think this was a dream. _

George gets up from the bed as gently as he got into it, grabbing his things and closing the door quietly behind him. 

...

**_\--Dream--_ **

Dream wakes up in the morning to an empty bed.

“George?” he asks, and sits up when he hears no response. 

“George!” Dream panics when he notices that George is not in the bathroom or the other bed. He jumps up and walks to the bathroom, looking for any signs of where George could be.

He notices a folded note taped to the mirror with nothing written on the outside. He grabs it and unfolds it to a simple message:

_ “I’m sorry” _

The ink on the note is smeared with what Dream can only imagine are tears.

_ What did I do? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the next chapter will also be pretty short, leading up to a bit of a change of theme in the coming chapters later. Also I know there wasn't alot of George POV in the main part of chapter, but that was necessary in order for the next chapter to work! Trust me, I really wanted to include it but I had to restrain myself lol.


End file.
